


The Car was Old, and the Girl was New

by Lee_Moriarty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cute, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Genderbend, Ineffable Idiots, Lesbians, Love Confessions, No beta we fall like Crowley, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbians, aziraphale is in love with crowley and doesn't realise it, general dumbass gays, ineffable girlfriends, sickly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Moriarty/pseuds/Lee_Moriarty
Summary: Azira isn't gay. And she's definitely not in love with her best friend, Crowley. She just likes going on car rides with Crowley and sitting in her lap, and thinking about how gorgeous her friend is. When Crowley gets a girlfriend though, Azira realises that she might be the teeniest bit jealous that she's not the object of Crowley's affections
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	The Car was Old, and the Girl was New

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so apparently all I can write now is Good Omens fics, so here we are.   
The title is from the Avett Brother's song 'Sixteen in July' and the song in the fic is of course, 'Love of My Life' by Queen
> 
> Really, I just wanted to write a cute ineffable girlfriends fic because lesbians

Azira wasn’t gay. Or maybe she was, but she wasn’t ready to admit that to herself. Regardless of whether or not she was gay, her best friend fascinated her in a way that she had never felt about anyone else before. Crowley was one of the school’s resident bad kids. Always out smoking with the other people she hung around with. Azira never joined them herself, but she did enjoy watching Crowley from afar, admiring her smile as she cracked jokes with her friends.  
It wasn’t uncommon for Crowley to catch her gaze and smile, offering a small wave with her cigarette still in hand. Azira would flush and get flustered, but that was normal, right? Crowley was gorgeous, any one could see that and so it was just her admiring her friend.   
Crowley apparently finished smoking with her friends early, jogging over from behind the gym to where Azira often waited for her. “Hey angel,” Crowley greeted, stopping in front of her and flipping her sunglasses up so that she could look at Azira. “Been waiting on me?”  
Azira put her book down, smiling as she looked up at her best friend. “Of course not, my dear,” she told her, tucking the book back in her bag. “Are you going to give me a ride home tonight?”  
“Course, I always do,” she shrugged, running a hand through her short hair. Azira wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through Crowley’s hair. No. That was a bad thought.   
Crowley was speaking again and Azira looked at her, hoping she didn’t miss anything important. “I’m sorry, what?”  
“I said I’ve got to pick someone up, but I’ll still drop you off, angel. Gotta give your parents their daily heart attack,” she smiled, shoving her hands in the pockets of her incredibly tight skinny jeans. They really left nothing to the imagination. Crowley really had quite the fashion sense and Azira just loved to admire it sometimes. Which was a totally hetero and platonic thing to do. She wasn’t gay, as she kept reminding herself.   
“Who are you picking up, dear?” she asked, deciding to ignore the comment about giving her parents a heart attack. Both she and Crowley knew what her father thought of their friendship. He’d ranted until he was red in the face about how Crowley was a demon child who was going to lead her astray. It didn’t stop her from spending time with the other girl. She didn’t mind the rants from her father if it meant she could spend time admiring Crowley.   
“This girl. We’re kind of dating. She’s wanting to go for dinner tonight.” Crowley shrugged nonchalantly, as if she hadn’t just dropped a bomb that shocked Azira. In all the years they’d known each other, Crowley had never shown any interest in dating. Of course, Azira had never thought about what she would do when Crowley did end up dating. She didn’t like it.   
“Oh, of course. I can walk if you need me to,” Azira told her, hoping that her disappointment and hurt didn’t show through to her friend. She didn’t have a right to feel hurt that Crowley was going on a date with someone else. It wasn’t like she was dating her. She had no right to be upset about it.   
“Course not, angel. I’ll drop you off.” Azira resigned herself to suffering in silence. 

><  
Friday nights were always their nights. Crowley would pick her up around ten. It’d been the habit since her birthday a few months before. On the night of her sixteenth birthday, Crowley had shown up and thrown rocks at her window until she agreed to sneak out. It had been one of the best nights of her life and now she looked forward to every Friday.   
Crowley was late though. Azira was waiting for her at her window, frowning as she kept an eye out for Crowley’s distinctive vintage car. Ten rolled around and passed as well. Then eleven came around and she was starting to lose hope. It would be the first time since July that Crowley missed their Friday night dates and she wondered if it had anything to do with Crowley’s new girlfriend. A feeling strangely close to jealousy filled her and she almost felt like tears were about to start welling up in her eyes.   
She sniffled a bit, looking at the clock and then out the window when she heard something hit the glass pane. She wiped her eyes and smiled wearily when she saw Crowley under her window, red hair glinting in the moonlight. She grinned, turning off her light and grabbing her coat. After three months of sneaking out her window and meeting Crowley, she was almost an expert at it now, smiling.   
“Hey there, Angel. Sorry I’m late,” Crowley greeted, her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. “Date ran late.”   
Azira did her best to school her features, hoping that her eyes weren’t red from the few tears that had fallen. “It’s not a problem, dear. Where are we going?”  
“I thought we’d go drive around. Is that alright?” Crowley shrugged, already heading off towards the bentley that she drove. It’d been a gift from her estranged mother who had been hoping to get back onto good terms with her. It hadn’t worked, but Crowley kept the car.   
She loved that car and Azira loved going on drive with her. They would blare music and sing along. Azira liked to think that sometimes she caught Crowley staring at her, but she wasn’t sure if the other was actually staring at her. She liked to gently remind Crowley to look back at the road. She liked to pretend that she saw Crowley blush then, but in the dark, she couldn’t be sure.   
She looked over at Crowley, smiling as the other opened the door for her. Her heart skipped in her chest as she leaned over the car door, her face just inches from Crowley’s. “Thanks, my dear,” she told her, holding her cheeks weren’t too red. She felt a strange tightening in her chest when she noticed that Crowley’s cheeks were red. Smiling, she slid into the car, watching as Crowley seemed to take a moment to compose herself before shutting the door.   
A moment later, Crowley slid in next to her, starting the car. She didn’t look over at Azira, her face still red. She swallowed, “Where should we go, Angel?”  
Azira paused before shrugging. “Meeting place three?” she suggested, smiling as she reached over and grabbed Crowley’s hand, squeezing it. “It’s a nice night. You could tell me about the stars again?”  
Crowley made noise, “Ngk,” she breathed before nodding, looking over at her. “Yeah, we can do that.”  
Azira wiggled happily in her seat, putting on her seatbelt and getting ready to go. She leaned back in the seat, watching Crowley drive. It was always interesting to watch her face as she drove. It switched between peace and anger rapidly depending on how the traffic was. Luckily, it was later than most of their night drives, so there were less cars out than there normally was.   
After a few moments of silence, Azira reached over, switching on the radio and smiling as the voice of Freddie Mercury filled her ears. Crowley glanced over at her and grinned a bit, singing along in a smooth voice, like always. “Love of my life, you’ve hurt me. You’ve broken my heart and now you leave me,” Crowley’s voice trembled a bit and Azira almost didn’t notice. That wasn’t something that normally happened. Not with Crowley. She was always so smooth and sure of herself, but Crowley was definitely trembling a bit as she sang. Her voice faded out before the end of the verse and Azira felt confused.   
“Love of my life, don’t leave me,” Azira started lowly, her voice nowhere near as pretty as Crowley’s. She didn’t sing along to Queen often, preferring to listen to Crowley instead. The car slowed as they neared one of their favorite spots. It wasn’t a far drive from her house, but it felt like somewhere completely isolated from their normal life. “You’ve stolen my love, now you desert me.” It was rough and raw, but she felt like it was worth it to see the look on Crowley’s face.   
Her friend was staring at her, the car idling on the side of the road as Crowley slowly removed her sunglasses. “I thought you didn’t like singing along to Queen,” the other said carefully, her tone guarded.   
Azira flushed red and looked away from the heavy gaze of her best friend. “I...well ...you see, my dear, I kind of prefer hearing you sing.” she admitted, flustered.   
“You do?”  
“Yes?” Azira looked at her, feeling her heart doing weird skipping patterns. “Crowley.... I might...well, I need to say something to you and I’m not sure how you’re going to take it,” she stumbled, growing nervous as she tried not to lose the little confidence that she had built up in her chest.   
“What is it, Angel?” she asked, looking odd. The look was familiar. She’d worn the same facial expression on Azira’s birthday. The two of them had been sitting in the same place they were now and Crowley had asked her to go off with her. Azira had laughed, thinking nothing of it before speaking the words that had caused Crowley’s face to fall, words which then ended their evening together. ‘You go to fast for me, Crowley.’ It was the same face now, almost as if her friend was expecting her to end their friendship right there.   
“Well, you see, my dear,” she took a deep breath, looking at her friend. “I do believe that I’m in love with you.”  
“Ngk.”  
Azira stared at her, looking for some kind of reaction besides just the blind shock that was on her friend’s face. She was surprised with herself that the words had even passed her lips. She wasn’t sure about whether or not she was gay, but she did know that one thing. She was in love with Crowley. “I know that you’ve got a girlfriend and I picked a very bad time, but I wasn’t sure how I felt until just now and oh dear, please don’t hate me.”  
Crowley turned the car off, looking away from Azira and the blond thought that her world was about to fall apart right there. Crowley was going to tell her she didn’t feel the same and that they couldn’t be friends anymore. She was sure of it.  
“I’ll be right back,” Crowley said, her voice soft with a tinge of sadness to it. Azira held her breath as she watched Crowley get out of the car, slamming the door.   
It felt like ages before the door opened again. She could hear that Crowley was talking to someone. Probably on the phone with her girlfriend or someone. Probably trying to figure out how to get rid of her, Azira thought. The door did finally open and Crowley slid back in, her sunglasses back over her eyes. “Azira,” she said softly, shutting the door and turning her body towards the other.   
Azira stared at her, waiting for the rejection. The harsh words that she knew Crowley was capable of. Those didn’t come though. Without even a moment to catch her breath, she felt a hand grabbing her shirt, pulling her in. Then she felt warm lips against her own, the taste of vanilla in Crowley’s chapstick as her friend kissed her. Azira’s heart skipped and she closed her eyes, the moment feeling perfect.   
Until she remembered that Crowley had a girlfriend. It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over her head. “Crowley, no...we can’t. You’re seeing someone,” she protested, pulling back from the kiss. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes and she could fill her chest constricting in preparation for a panic attack.   
“Azira, shut up, angel,” Crowley breathed, pulling her close again. “I just broke up with her. Realised I was in love with someone else,” she reassured her.  
Azira felt her heart flip and she looked at Crowley, her eyes still brimming with tears. “Really?”  
“Really, Angel. Haven't you noticed?”  
Azira flushed, shaking her head. Crowley made a disapproving noise and leaned in again, kissing Azira tenderly. It was everything that Azira could have ever wanted and she never wanted the moment to end. “I love you,” she breathed against the other’s lips.   
“I love you too, my silly little angel.”


End file.
